Back to the Future Part II
| followed_by = | imdb_id = 0096874 }} Back to the Future Part II is a 1989 film and is the second part of the ''Back to the Future'' trilogy. It is the sequel to the first movie in the trilogy, . It was directed by Robert Zemeckis and written by Zemeckis and Bob Gale. This movie and the third part of the trilogy, , were filmed simultaneously and released six months apart. Summary Doc Brown takes Marty McFly to 2015 to stop Marty's future son from making a horrible mistake that will ruin Marty's future family. However, when Biff steals the DeLorean to send a sports almanac back to his past self, Marty and Doc must return to 1955 to keep an alternate version of 1985 from forming. Synopsis Off to 2015 .]] Picking up the story where Back to the Future left off the morning of October 26, 1985, Marty McFly and Doc Brown leave Marty's house and time travel to the year 2015 to stop Marty's kids from destroying their lives. Since Jennifer has seen the DeLorean time machine and Doc decides that the matter concerns her as well, they take her along and depart. However, Biff Tannen comes out of the house intending to show Marty one of the new Biff's Auto Detailing matchbooks he has had printed, and accidentally witnesses their departure. They arrive on October 21, 2015 where Doc is forced to tranquilize Jennifer because she asks too many questions about the future; Doc's firm belief is that no one should be allowed to know too much about their own destiny or future. Doc lands the DeLorean in an alleyway adjacent to the Courthouse Square. Doc and Marty take Jennifer out of the DeLorean and lay her to the side as she is still sleeping and as to not get in the way of the mission. Doc then explains the chain of events that led to the McFly's downfall and tells Marty the plan on how they will stop it from happening. Originally, Marty Junior is approached by Griff Tannen, Biff's grandson, and his gang and is asked to join in a robbery. The robbery is foiled and Marty Jr. takes the fall. His sister Marlene McFly will later attempt to break him out of jail, only to cause further acrimony for the McFly family. Doc's plan is for Marty to impersonate his son and to tell Griff he will not join in. Marty follows the plan, even though it is almost messed up when Marty Jr. unexpectedly comes into the Cafe 80's. The gang gets angry and chases after Marty, much like the chase in 1955 involving Biff. Using a hoverboard, Marty manages to escape the gang, and as a result, they crash into the courthouse and end up in jail, preventing the robbery; Old Biff was watching and commented that this chase is similar to what he experienced in 1955. After changing the timeline, and remembering a conversation with the elderly Biff speaking about "Marty Sr." as the one who flushed his life down the toilet, Marty decides to buy the Grays Sports Almanac 1950-2000, which he finds in an antique store selling all sorts of memorabilia from the 20th Century. Marty sees the almanac as a way to make a little extra money and possibly keep his life from going down the toilet, but Doc catches him and puts it in the trash, berating Marty that he did not build a time machine for such trivialities as making money (even though in the first movie, Doc mentions that going to the future would allow him to "see who wins the next 25 World Series", although this did not imply Doc was a gambler and merely wanted to see the winners for curiosity's sake). The Biff of 2015 overhears the conversation and takes the almanac out of the trash. Just as Doc and Marty are about to get Jennifer, two police officers find her still tranquilized, and based on her thumbprint conclude that she must be the 2015 Jennifer. The officers proceed to take Jennifer home and Doc and Marty must follow. Doc fears that if Jennifer runs into her future self, there are two possibilities. Either she faints from shock or a paradox results in upsetting the time-space continuum and destroy the entire universe. When Jennifer gets inside the house, she gets scared and hides in a closet. Later, she moves to a bathroom where she sees that her family life is far from ideal. The Marty of 2015 gets a video telephone call from his colleague Needles, who goads him into cooperating in a profitable, but illegal, scheme. Marty agrees when Needles calls him "chicken". However, their Japanese boss at CusCo, Ito T. Fujitsu ("The Jitz"), has been listening in. He appears suddenly on the video screen and Marty is summarily fired. "The Jitz" fires Marty by sending a fax to him, bearing the words YOU'RE FIRED!!! (also superimposed over the video image in large letters filling the screen), one of which is taken by Jennifer. Doc finally finds Jennifer and tries to sneak her out of the house. Unfortunately, Jennifer sees her future self and both faint from shock. While Doc is rescuing Jennifer and Marty goes walking about looking at his future residence, While the DeLorean is left unattended, the Biff of 2015 has steals it and travels to some point in time (on the time circuits, the previous destination was reading: November 12, 1955, 6:38 p.m.). Just before Marty and Doc return with Jennifer, Biff suddenly clutches his chest in pain when exiting the DeLorean and slumps to the ground behind a nearby stationary car (a deleted scene showed him collapsing sideways and vanishing). He also accidentally breaks off the head of his cane and leaves it in the DeLorean. Doc then decides that when they return to 1985, he is going to destroy the time machine, believing that it has only caused disaster and misfortune. 1985A Returning to 1985, Marty and Doc leave Jennifer on her porch swing. The first indication that something might be wrong is that there are security bars on the windows of the house. When Doc drives Marty back to his house, it is dark, leaving them unable to notice that the signs at the entrance to Lyon Estates have been defaced, or a pack of stray dogs roaming freely. He is unable to enter his house through the backyard because the gate is padlocked. Crawling through his bedroom window, he is shocked when he discovers that a black family lives here as the girl who is in Marty's room screams "Rape!" and her father furiously chases Marty out of the house with a baseball bat. As Marty runs down the street, we see it is lined with numerous abandoned and wrecked vehicles. At one point, he sees the chalk outlines of two victims from a drive-by shooting. Marty thinks he's still in the wrong year, until he finds a newspaper on someone's porch showing that today is October 26, 1985. Before he can think further, someone puts a shotgun to his head. It's Strickland, who does not recognize Marty, and thinks he's the guy who's been swiping newspapers from his porch. Marty asks about the high school and learns that it was burned down by vandals six years ago. As Strickland gives Marty five seconds to get off his porch before he castrates the teen with a blast from the shotgun, a group of rogue gangsters drive past and open fire with submachine guns, raking the house with bullets. Marty takes cover. As soon as the gunfire subsides, Strickland rushes out with his shotgun and fires two blasts at the fleeing car, shouting, "Eat lead, slackers!" Marty runs for his life. Entering the middle of town, Marty finds the place to be a dilapidated, crime-infested, corrupt hell-on-earth with the courthouse now turned into a casino hotel, attached to which is the Biff Tannen Museum (where a sign out front informs visitors "Smoking Required"). A video documents Biff's life, describing how Biff became a millionaire overnight after a trip to the racetrack on his 21st birthday, how subsequent successful bets on sports led to him being dubbed "the Luckiest Man on Earth," how Biff parlayed his lucky winning streak into a vast business empire called BiffCo, successfully legalized gambling in 1979, and in 1973 realized his lifelong dream by marrying his high school sweetheart, Lorraine Baines McFly. At this point, Biff's goons appear and knock Marty out. Marty wakes up in the dark and sees his mother, asking her if that's her. She tells him to relax, that he's been asleep for almost two hours. He thinks it was a nightmare. She tells him that he's safe and sound on the 27th floor and turns on the lights. To Marty's shock, Lorraine is physically abused, an alcoholic and had major plastic surgery because Biff demanded her to get breast implants. She wonders what's wrong, and he stares at her chest, saying, "You're so big!" She tells Marty to wait for his father. Marty asks, "Father?" Biff bursts in and sees Marty, demanding to know why he's not in Switzerland, implying that in this reality, Marty and his siblings are in overseas boarding schools. Biff warns Lorraine that Marty is a butthead just like his father. Lorraine, offended defends George, telling Biff that he's not even half the man he was. Biff pushes her down. Marty rushes at Biff, but Biff's gang grab Marty, and he punches Marty in the stomach. Lorraine snaps and tells Biff she's leaving. Biff asks her who will pay for her clothes, jewelry, liquor, and cosmetic surgery. Lorraine argues back that he's the one who wanted "these things", cupping her breast implants. He scares her into staying by threatening to cut Lorraine off from his money, cancel Linda's credit cards, revoke Dave's probation, and put Marty and them all in jail, just like her brother Joey. Biff leaves, warning that Marty get lost within an hour. Once Biff is gone, Lorraine tells Marty that Biff was right and she was wrong, and then pours herself a drink. Marty is shocked, wondering how she could leave George for Biff. Lorraine says that they must have hit Marty too hard this time. meaning that this has happened before. Marty asks where his father George is. She says that he's where he's been for the past twelve years, at Oak Park Cemetery. Marty goes to the cemetery, and finds his father's gravesite. It shows that he died on March 15, 1973. Marty is struck with grief, and Doc steps out of the shadows, saying it's all true. Doc reveals that he knew Marty would come here when he learned about his father. Doc takes Marty back to his lab and shows him bound collections of newspapers which he obtained by breaking into the library, which was boarded up and closed down. Marty tears out the page of the newspaper that reports his father was shot dead in an alleyway while on his way to get an award. Using a chalkboard, Doc theorizes that somewhere in the past, the timeline has diverged into an alternate reality. He then shows the bag the sports almanac came in, along with its receipt and old Biff's fist-shaped cane handle, which he had found in the DeLorean — revealing that old Biff had given the book to himself sometime in the past, thus changing his future. He then shows Marty a newspaper headline about Biff's first successful bet on a horse race, back in 1958. Marty uses a magnifying glass to look at the photo, and sees the almanac in Biff's pocket. Doc says this is how time travel can be misused and why the time machine must be destroyed... after they've corrected the timeline. At first, Marty suggests that they go back to the future to stop old Biff from stealing the time machine in the first place. Doc immediately shoots down that plan, for if they were to do that, then they'd only be going to the future of this reality - a future where Biff is in power, married to Lorraine, and Doc is committed to an asylum after being declared insane. Biff is in a jacuzzi with two topless women, watching A Fistful of Dollars on TV, when Marty comes in and turns off the TV with the remote, and confronts Biff about Grays Sports Almanac. Biff sends the women out. He asks Marty what else he knows about the book. Marty tells Biff that he should tell him how, where, and when he got the book. Biff leads Marty to his office, where he tells (read: orders) him to sit down. As Biff opens the safe (hidden behind a painting of himself), he claims that he had crashed his car drag racing (in reality, as shown in the last film, he had crashed into a manure truck). Biff continues, saying that a "crazy old codger" (his old self) claiming to be a distant relative gave him the almanac, asking him how would he like to be rich. Biff admits he didn't see the resemblance. The old man told him he was going to be rich, and when Biff asked what the catch was, he was told, "No catch; just keep it a secret." Biff says he never saw the old man again. While Biff turns his back to put the almanac (which is now minus its dust jacket; we learn why later) back in the safe, Marty takes one of the matchbooks from an ashtray. Biff then remembers something else: old Biff warned him that "Someday a crazy wild-eyed scientist or a kid will show up. If that ever happens..." Biff pulls out a snub nose revolver, while mentioning that he didn't think said person would be Marty, and prepares to shoot him. Marty throws the ashtray at Biff, but he ducks and the ashtray sticks into Biff's chair. Marty runs upstairs, and Biff shoots at him several times, but misses. The three guys who grabbed Marty outside see him go downstairs, but he jumps the other flight of stairs and goes back upstairs to the roof instead, while they go downstairs. Biff catches up and sees the door to the roof swinging, and follows Marty. He tells Marty to jump, that suicide would be nice and neat. Marty warns Biff that the police will trace the bullet. However, Biff reveals that he owns the police — and that is how he was able to get away with murdering George. Marty jumps over the ledge and Biff can't believe it. He calls Marty an idiot, and then looks over the ledge. Marty comes up on the DeLorean, and the door knocks Biff out. Doc and Marty fly away. Doc sets the time machine for November 12, 1955. The destination display malfunctions and shuts off; Doc hits it and it returns. Doc tells Marty it's unbelievable that old Biff chose that date, that it must have cosmic significance, or perhaps an amazing coincidence. Marty then objects to going back in time when Jennifer and Einstein aren't with them. Doc reasons that assuming they've restored the proper timeline, the dystopic world will change around Jennifer and Einstein and neither of them would have any memory of these horrible events. Back to 1955 The two of them go back to 1955. Doc advises Marty to wait until Biff of 2015 gives his younger self the almanac so that he can go back to the future with the time machine. Marty acquires a leather jacket and a hat, and looking like a spy, goes to the sole Tannen listing in the phone book - that of Gertrude Tannen. As Marty watches from across the street, Biff leaves the house to go pick up his car. Marty follows Biff to a mechanic's shop in the middle of town. Terry, the mechanic who repaired Biff's car, drops it off, and Biff argues with him over the $300 bill for the repairs. Marty hides in the back of the car even as Biff and the mechanic return, still arguing. Old Biff watches, laughing because he remembers the manure. Biff and the mechanic return to the car, and the mechanic drives away in his tow truck. Just then, Biff is distracted when he sees Lorraine and a friend of hers across the street, admiring the dress Lorraine has just purchased for the Enchantment Under the Sea dance, and he goes over to harass her. He wants her to go with him to the dance, but she rebuffs him, as she's going with Calvin Klein (Marty's alter ego in Back to the Future). When Biff gets more forceful, she tells him that she wouldn't go with him even if he had a million dollars, then hits him over the head with her dress box and runs off even as Biff taunts her that she'll be his wife one day. Biff goes back to his car and finds old Biff sitting in the driver's seat. Biff, exasperated, tells old Biff to leave, but old Biff starts the car, shocking Biff. Old Biff tells Biff to get in, telling him it's his lucky day. The scene changes to Old Biff driving Biff rather recklessly back to his house. As they park in the garage, Biff demands to know how old Biff knew where he lives. Old Biff gives Biff the almanac, telling him it will make him rich. Old Biff explains that it lists sports results from 1950 to 2000. Biff tosses it back and tells old Biff to "Make like a tree and get out of here!" Old Biff corrects him, "It's leave, you idiot!" Biff demands proof that the almanac is what old Biff makes it out to be. Old Biff turns on the radio to a football game, and surprises Biff when he announces that UCLA, trailing 17-16 with 20 seconds to go on the clock, will win 19-17. UCLA wins 19-17. Old Biff tells Biff to always bet on the winner, and gives Biff back the almanac. Biff tosses it in the back of the car, but old Biff grabs it before Marty can and stuffs it into the back pocket of Biff's pants. Old Biff and Biff close the garage door and walk away as Old Biff warns Biff about Marty or Doc coming to confront him about the almanac. Marty gets out of the car and tries to follow them, but the garage door is locked with a padlock. He calls Doc on his walkie-talkie, telling him Biff and old Biff left with with the book; Doc radios that he'll find a way to get there without a car. That night, Biff comes back to the garage while having to deal with his domineering grandmother yelling at him. Biff gets into his car to go to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance. Doc passes the car just after they leave and sees the open garage door, wondering where Marty is. At the dance, Marty continually tries to obtain the almanac. He follows Mr. Strickland, who had confiscated the almanac and after stealthily obtaining the almanac, he discovers that Biff had actually swapped the cover with an Ooh-La-La magazine. He then spots his father George knocking out Biff, like before. Marty then snags the almanac from Biff. Just as he radios Doc to pick him up, he runs into Biff's cronies, who mistake him for "Calvin Klein." They chase Marty backstage where he is able to stop them from attacking his earlier self by dropping sandbags on them, knocking them out cold. However, in a confrontation with Biff where he calls Marty a "chicken", Marty gets knocked out when he is hit by the door as his earlier self leaves to meet with the 1955 Doc at the clock tower, and Biff gets the almanac back. Eventually, Biff, nose bloodied from Marty punching him, drives off in his newly cleaned car, and Doc and Marty follow him in the DeLorean. Hanging onto the side of the car with the aid of the hoverboard, Marty finally grabs the almanac and is rescued by Doc from being run over by furious Biff's car and Biff crashes into a manure truck again. As the rainstorm from the end of the first film begins, Marty burns the almanac to cinders, thus repairing the future. As revealed earlier in the film, Doc accidentally turns on the time circuits while taking off, which were malfunctioning and flashing the "Destination Time" as January 1, 1885. As Doc attempts to land the DeLorean, the car is suddenly struck by lightning, activating the flux capacitor and sending him back to the year 1885. A few seconds later, a Western Union delivery man appears with a letter. The letter was given to Western Union with the explicit instructions to deliver it to Marty "at this exact location, at this exact minute, November 12, 1955". Marty tears open the letter to find out it is in fact from Doc, who is trapped in 1885. Marty rushes off to find the 1955 Doc, who has just succeeded in sending the other Marty back to 1985. Upon seeing that Marty has returned from the future, Doc exclaims "Great Scott!", faints, the words "TO BE CONCLUDED..." appear and then the screen fades out. Finally the screen fades in again and a short trailer for Back to the Future Part III is shown, with the last frame of the trailer showing the Part III logo and underneath it, the words "COMING SUMMER 1990". Deleted footage * In scenes deleted from the film, Biff Tannen of 2015 fades out of existence (much like Marty was in the original movie when interfering with his parents' meeting) once arriving in the future, having been erased from existence in that time period. This can be explained for two different reasons. First, these events created a time paradox. Having created an alternate timeline by giving his younger self the almanac, the old Biff from 2015 no longer existed, once 2015A became part of the 1985A timeline. Another possibility is that Lorraine, in 1996 of the alternate timeline, shot and killed Biff. These events are never depicted in the trilogy, although Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale suggest this theory as a way of explaining Biff's "disappearance."FAQs about the trilogy (2002/2009 Back to the Future Part III DVD, 2010 DVD set Bonus Disc) The scene is notable in that Biff started to fade out as Marty and Doc Brown flew off in the DeLorean and only disappeared completely after the sound of the "time burst" is heard. Presumably, had Marty and/or Doc discovered the head of Biff's cane in the time machine, which Biff broke off when he exited the car, they could have aborted the trip to 1985 and restored the timeline. Had this occurred, Biff would have faded back into existence, much as Marty did in Part I, after his father kissed his mother. * While Jennifer is peeking inside the closet, after the scene where future Marty selects lithium mode and stands before his son watching Multi-channel television, he kisses his mother Lorraine, greets her daughter Marlene and asks his upside-down George what happened. George replies that he had been in the golf course, and Lorraine adds that he was hit by a car fell from the sky. Marty calls his son over for a dinner, but Marty Jr. refuses as he is still watching. So Marty gives him video glasses, but his son complains that the glasses only screen two channels at once. Marty comments that he wanted to have two channels at once at his son's age, so he put two sets to each other (which means six channels). The 1989 novelization reinstates this scene. * While exploring 1985A's rundown Hill Valley, Marty encounters the Hill Valley High School which is fenced off and in ruins, following the fire mentioned by the 1985A equivalent of Principal Strickland. The scene is reinstated for the novelization. *While in 1985A's run down Courthouse Square, Marty encounters the 1985A version of his brother Dave, now a drunk and ramshackle bum. According to the DVD commentary by producers Gale and Neil Canton, the scene was deleted because Wendie Jo Sperber, who played Marty's sister Linda in the first film, was pregnant at the time and thus could not be featured in the sequel; they felt that if Marty's brother was seen, people would wonder what happened to his sister as well. The scene did appear, however, in the novelization. *Prior to the DVD release of the movie, the scenes of Old Biff fading and vanishing, and Marty coming across the burnt-out Hill Valley High School was shown on The Secrets of the Back to the Future Trilogy (which also was included in the DVD release of the trilogy). Release details Back to the Future Part II earned $27 million in its first weekend of U.S. release (March 22, 1989) and $118 million total US gross – $332 million worldwide. However, this was still short of the first film's gross, and the film experienced a drop of over 50% in its second weekend, a steep figure at the time. The same fate occurred in Part III, which came out only six months later. On December 17, 2002 Universal Studios released all three movies in a three disc DVD and three tape VHS boxed set which sold extremely well when it was released. In the DVD widescreen edition there was a minor framing flaw that Universal has since corrected, available in sets manufactured after February 21, 2003. Home Video Release History *April 25, 1989 (VHS & Laserdisc) *March 18, 1990 (VHS & Laserdisc) *July 4, 1991 (VHS, Compact Disc & Laserdisc) *December 8, 1991 (VHS, Compact Disc & Laserdisc) *March 23, 1995 (VHS, Compact Disc & Laserdisc) *June 7, 1998 (VHS, Compact Disc & Laserdisc - The Last Release of CD & Laserdisc) *May 12, 1999 (DVD with Lucasfilm THX) *July 9, 2000 (VHS & DVD with Lucasfilm THX) *March 15, 2002 (VHS & DVD) *May 7, 2006 (VHS & DVD) *2009 (DVD) *October 26, 2010 (25th anniversary Blu-ray & DVD) Main cast * Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly, Marty McFly Jr. and Marlene McFly * Christopher Lloyd as Dr. Emmett L. Brown (aka Doc Brown) * Lea Thompson as Lorraine Baines (McFly/Tannen) * Thomas F. Wilson as Biff Tannen and Griff Tannen * Elisabeth Shue as Jennifer Parker (McFly) * James Tolkan as Gerald Strickland * Crispin Glover as George McFly * Billy Zane as Match * Casey Siemaszko as 3-D * J.J. Cohen as Skinhead * Jason Scott Lee as Whitey * Elijah Wood as video game boy kid # 1 * James Ishida as Ito T. Fujitsu Marty's 2015 boss * Darlene Vogal as Spike Characters (In Order Of Appearance) *Marty McFly *Jennifer Parker *George McFly *Lorraine Baines McFly *Doc Brown *Biff Tannen *Marty McFly, Jr. *2015 Biff *Griff Tannen *Griff's gang *Hoverboard girls *2015 Terry *Antique Store Saleswoman *Officer Reese and Officer Foley *Einstein *Fred (Cab Driver) *Marlene McFly *2015 Lorraine *2015 George *2015 Needles *Ito Fujitsu *2015 Jennifer *Loretta, Harold, Louise and Lewis (African-American family) *Mr Strickland *Drive-by shooting gang *Red the Bum *Biff's gang *Jacuzzi girls *Biff's neighbors (basketball kids) *1955 Biff *1955 Terry (auto mechanic) *1955 Lorraine *Babs (Lorraine's friend) *Marvin Berry and the Starlighters *1955 George *CPR kid *Western Union man *1955 Doc Brown The characters of George McFly and Jennifer Parker were played by actors different from those of the original film, requiring some previous scenes to be re-shot. Replacement of Crispin Glover As Bob Gale states in the DVD commentary, actor Crispin Glover was asked to reprise the role of George McFly in this film. Glover indicated interest, but demanded a salary that the producers felt was unreasonable — as well as having script approval. Glover reportedly refused to budge, so he was dropped from the picture. Glover later insisted in a 1992 interview on The Howard Stern Show that he and Zemeckis had had some "creative disagreements" over the character, and felt that the director simply wanted an actor who was more pliable. He also said that the salary offered was "really low" (reportedly around $50,000), and that he was certain they never really wanted him back. As a result, the filmmakers found inventive ways of avoiding showing the character's face in the movie, despite the fact that George McFly was in certain key scenes and has dialog lines. During all scenes in which the George McFly character appears in both this film and , he is played by Jeffrey Weissman and seen wearing sunglasses, from the back, upside-down, or out of focus in the background. This was to prevent audiences from realizing that George McFly was played by a different actor. However, producers also reused footage from the original that included Crispin Glover's portrayal of George McFly, listing him in the movie's closing credits as 'George McFly in footage from Back to the Future'. Glover sued Universal for compensation, on the grounds that his contract for the first film did not allow subsequent uses of his portrayal of George McFly in the sequels, and that the footage had been used without his permission and without his receiving any payment. The day before the lawsuit went before a judge, Universal quietly settled the case, paying the actor an undisclosed sum. Glover would not reveal the amount during his Howard Stern Show appearance, but did suggest the real reason for the settlement was that Universal was reluctant to "open up their accounting books to the public" during the trial. The Screen Actors Guild later rewrote their rules regarding the derivative use of actors' works in films or TV series, requiring the studios and networks to give appropriate payment and credit to the actors. Replacement of Claudia Wells Claudia Wells, who had played Jennifer Parker in , reportedly had personal problems and opted to drop out of acting in 1987. The producers reluctantly cast Elisabeth Shue for the part, which required re-shooting the closing scenes of for the beginning of Back to the Future Part II. A comparison of both films reveals that Shue appears to be considerably older than Wells (and slightly taller than Michael J Fox). It was more than a decade before Claudia Wells returned to Hollywood, with a starring role in the 1996 independent film Still Waters Burn. She is one of the few actors not to make an appearance during the 2002 "behind the scenes" documentaries on the Back to the Future Trilogy documentaries on DVD, though she does provide the voice of Jennifer in Back to the Future: The Game. Rumors and urban legends During an interview, director Robert Zemeckis jokingly said that the hoverboards (flying skateboards) used in the movie were real. A surprising number of people thought he was telling the truth and requested them at toy stores. After the release of Part III, Zemeckis had the opportunity to explain in another interview that all of the flying scenes were accomplished by suspending the boards using wires. There was even a high demand for the Nike sport shoes Marty wears with automatic shoelaces, which fans also thought to be real. Nike patented auto-lacing in April 2009. In 2010, fan Blake Bevin designed a shoe with working automatic lacing at the touch of a button. Nike released a limited edition pair of MAG trainers which lit up, and Nike designer Tinker Hatfield claims that by 2015, they will have auto-lacing Nikes. After the Florida Marlins beat the Cleveland Indians in the 1997 World Series, a rumor began to circulate that the movie predicted the Series' result; however, this was not the case. No mention is made of Florida winning the World Series at all, and the only mention of a Florida-based team is in a news broadcast which announces that the National League Chicago Cubs beat an American League "Miami" team with an alligator logo (not a marlin) in the 2015 World Series (a joke at the Cubs' expense; they had not, and still have not, won the World Series since 1908). The rumors started yet again in 2003 when the Marlins defeated the Cubs in the NLCS. However, it still proves little, since both teams are in the National League and not the World Series, which the Marlins won against the New York Yankees. The Cubs' opponent was referred to only as "Miami" because there was no Major League Baseball team in Florida at the time of the movie's filming. Instead, the movie was predicting that a team (most likely in the American League) would be in place there by 2015. The prediction was made because of persistent talk of the relocation or expansion of a team to Florida at the time (which was also part of the plot for the 1988 film Major League.) Since then, two expansion teams have been placed in Florida: the National League's Florida Marlins (1993), which as of 2012, will be known as the Miami Marlins, further supporting the rumor; and the American League's Tampa Bay Devil Rays (1998), now known as the Rays as of 2008. Awards The movie won a Saturn Award for Best Special Effects for Ken Ralston (the special effects supervisor), a BAFTA Film Award for Ken Ralston, an internet-voted 2003 AOL Movies DVD Premiere Award for the trilogy DVDs, a Golden Screen, and a Young Artist Award. It was nominated in 1990 for an Academy Award for Visual Effects. Most visual effects nominations were due to the development of a new computer-controlled camera system, called VistaGlide, which was invented specifically for this movie — it enables one actor to play two or even three characters in the same scene while the boundary between the sections of the split screen and the camera itself can be moving. A closer look at VistaGlide Trivia *The original script for Back to the Future Part II had Marty and Doc Brown go back to 1967 instead of 1955, had Mr. Fusion destroyed, with Marty and Doc Brown having to fly the DeLorean over the Grand Canyon. (See the original draft in External Links). The producers had the idea in mind because the first film showed the 1950s, this time they wanted to show the 60s and "have the audience see the hippies and the lava lamps". This idea was scrapped when it was realized it was too expensive to build a fifth set. *Universal Studio's 100th anniversary is in the year 2015, the same year Marty and Doc visit in the beginning of the film, although this is just a coincidence. *The Back to the Future Theme is heard eight times in this film, two more times than its predecessor and two more times than its successor. *''Back to the Future Part II was shot under the working title "Paradox". This was done to try to lessen the amount of publicity. *Some of the footage for the opening title cloud scenes were created by Industrial Light & Magic for the 1982 Clint Eastwood film ''Firefox.http://www.zidz.com/script_comment2.php *Many of the cars that appear in the future scene are modified for the film or concept cars. Examples include Ford Probe, Ford Mustang, Saab EV-1, Citroën DS, Pontiac Banshee Concept, Pontiac Fiero, Volkswagen Beetle and Griff's BMW 633CSi.http://www.imcdb.org/movie_96874-Back-to-the-future-Part-II.html Also appearing is the StarCar from the 1984 film The Last Starfighter, and many vehicles were also used in the 1982 classic Blade Runner. *When Marty demonstrates the "Wild Gunman" machine, the boy in the red shirt watching is future The Lord of the Rings star Elijah Wood, making his acting debut. *In this film, George McFly is portrayed by an actor ten years older than that of the original. (Since Jeffrey Weissman is six years older than Crispin Glover, and this movie was made four years after the original). *In the alternate 1985, the newspaper that had the story about Doc being declared insane had an article titled "Nixon to Seek Fifth Term; Vows End to Vietnam War by 1985." When the original 1985 was restored, Doc was featured as being commended (instead of committed) and the Nixon article was changed to "Reagan to Seek Second Term; No Republican Challengers Expected." This was a reference to Alan Moore's acclaimed comic book series, Watchmen, which is also set in an alternate October 1985; however, in that story the Vietnam War ended in 1971. In reality, Ronald Reagan won his second term in 1984. *When the DeLorean is struck by lightning and sent backwards in time, flames in the shape of a backwards number 99 appear in the sky. This is the same fire trails that appear when the time machine disappears at every occurrence of time travel. The reason for the twin loops in the sky is the DeLorean doing a backflip in the air due to the power of the strike. *The film ends with a "trailer" for Back to the Future Part III because Zemeckis was so frustrated with the cliffhanger ending of The Empire Strikes Back that he wanted to let the audience know the story would complete in six months, not three years later. The Tagline Coming Summer 1990 was removed from the VHS release and the 2002 DVD release, but on the recent 2010 DVD/Blu-ray release, it was retained. *As Bob Gale mentions in the audio commentary, he said that the trailer appearing to advertise Back to the Future Part III was taken from the device used to advertise The Four Musketeers within The Three Musketeers. *On December 12, 2008, Marty McFly's Hoverboard was sold at an auction between $30,000 and $50,000. * The sports scores Biff hears on the radio are actual scores from that day.http://www.cbsnews.com/elements/2008/07/26/entertainment/photoessay4296728_0_11_photo.shtml * When going back to 1955, the time circuits flicker to 1885 for a second, which is where "Doc" is sent when struck by lightning and where Marty goes in Back to the Future Part III. * When the Marty from the first film's chain of events is playing "Johnny B. Goode" at the dance, he sings the first few lines of the lyrics for the song, then plays different sounding notes from what he originally did in the first movie. * Technically, just taking the almanac from Biff and not letting him get it back, should've caused the present to revert into what it originally was at the beginning of the film, there was no reason for Marty to burn it, though Doc could've just wanted to be thorough that the present revert to what it was, or he didn't want Marty to get tempted to use it if they went back and he let Marty keep it, as he stated that the almanac shouldn't be in a time before it was published, as someone who has it, could win at betting on all of the events in it. * In the Part 3 'trailer,' the part where Doc says, "Just try it, Tannen," is trimmed out of the final cut of the following movie. Video games Several video games based on the movies were released. See Back to the Future video games for a list. Appearances *Babs *Marvin Berry and the Starlighters *Doc Brown *Einstein *Fred *Ito T. Fujitsu *Harold *Michael Jackson *Lester *Lewis *Louise *Loretta *Dave McFly *George McFly *Joey Baines *Linda McFly *Lorraine Baines McFly *Marlene McFly *Marty McFly *Martin McFly, Jr. *Match *Douglas J. Needles *Lauren Anne Needles *Roberta Needles *Richard Nixon *Chester "Whitey" Nogura *Leslie "Spike" O'Malley *Jennifer Parker *Priscilla *Ronald Reagan *Red the Bum *Skinhead *Gerald Strickland *Biff Tannen *Buford Tannen *Griff Tannen *Terry *3-D *Rafe "Data" Unger *Wild Gunman kids *Biff's neighbors *Goldie Wilson *Goldie Wilson II *Goldie Wilson III |creatures= *Dog |events= *Enchantment Under the Sea *Vietnam War |locations= *Hill Valley *Hill Valley Courthouse **Courthouse Square **Courthouse Mall **Holomax Theater **Cafe 80's **Western Auto *McFly residence (1985) *McFly residence (2015) *Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise Casino & Hotel **Biff Tannen Museum *Oak Park Cemetery *Hill Valley High School *River Road *River Road Tunnel |vehicles= *DeLorean time machine *Mattel hoverboard *No Tech hoverboard *Pit Bull **Taxicab *Toyota Hilux *Ford Super De Luxe Convertible |technology= *Mr. Fusion *Hoverwheel *Skyway *Rejuvenation clinic *Auto-adjusting and auto-drying jacket *Binocular card *Bionic implant *Holobillboard *Hover conversion *Pepsi Perfect *Hoverboard *Clock *Dust jacket *Dust-repellent paper *DustBuster *Suspended animation kennel *Hovercam *Portable thumb unit *Thumb pad *Scene screen *The Scenery Channel *Automatic dog-walker *Multi-channel video screen *Dehydrated pizza *Hydrator *Video glasses *Garden Center fruit dispenser *Video telephone *Time circuits *Breast implants *Doc's walkie talkie *Mossberg 500 *Smith & Wesson Model 60 |miscellanea= *1885 *1955 *1958 *1973 *1979 *1985 *1985A *2015 *January 1 *September 1 *October 21 *October 22 *October 26 *October 28 *November 12 *Frisbee *Biff's cane *Hell Valley *3-D glasses *Oh LàLà *''Wild Gunman'' *''Grays Sports Almanac'' *''Night Train'' *''Earth Angel'' *''Johnny B. Goode'' *Manure *Doc's letter *Lightning }} References External links * Official Universal Pictures site * BTTF.com * BTTF Frequently Asked Questions written by Bob Gale and Robert Zemeckis * * - Back To The Future - French website A big website ! * Scripts: original draft, Feb. 8, 1989 version * Back to the Future Part II Theatrical Trailer (YouTube) * Back to the Future Part II at VidTaggr - Regularly updated trivia and information viewed in real-time with the movie. ja:バック・トゥ・ザ・フューチャー PART2 Category:Films